Querubín
by Ru.Q
Summary: 6927-. Como único consuelo a su soledad y condicion Tsuna lee cada noche hasta quedar dormido, hasta que cierta vez llega a sus manos en libro todo menos ordinario. ¿Que tanto se torcerá su destino aceptando lo que dice el libro?
1. PROLOGO

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece y esta historia esta levemente basada en Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>PROLOGO**»**

El cuarto oscuro por las cortinas cerradas deteniendo hasta el más terco rayo de sol que parecía burlarse de la caída del rey, brillando, mostrando que cualquier muerte era absolutamente intrascendental para él mundo.

En la cama estaba el joven, porque no pasaba de los veinticinco años. Su rostro era apacible y con una belleza tan fina como la de los ángeles andrógenos, y aunque solo queda su cuerpo sin vida aun ese éter de magnificencia y candorosa elegancia le envolvía dejándole la faz de alguien tranquilamente dormido.

—Déjame decirte que te vez patético muerto. — dijo la voz masculina que se perdía en la oscuridad. —Aun más frágil que cuando estabas vivo.

Y era verdad, parecía un cuerpo que con una ventisca se convertiría en un montón de cenizas y se esparciría infinitamente.

—Pero tú no iras ni al cielo ni al infierno Tsunayoshi, hace tiempo dejaste de ser humano como para tener esos privilegios…

En la habitación no se escucho más, qué melodía más idónea para la muerte que el silencio. Silencio, tan asfixiante era roto por los solos de lágrimas y dolor sonando como eco entre las paredes del palacio de Nero.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hice un prologo! Y más lo hice porque me gusta que por utilidad, pero como hay varias cosas de la trama seguro terminara sirviendo de algo.<strong>

**Ojala les guste, yo me divertí muchísimo imaginándome y escribiendo esta historia.**

**Por cierto, les advierto que soy un desastre con estos de las actualizaciones, pero hare lo posible ^^**

—Ruku—


	2. 1

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Amano Akira, cualquier similitud con Kuroshitsuji no es coincidencia xD.

Adverntencias: será 6927 y en los primeros capítulos abra algo de shota y esta algo inspirado en kuroshitsuji… ¿Quién no quiere ver a Mukuro cosplayando de Sebastian?

_¡ohhh! Es mi primer long-fic de KHR, espero que a mi musa no se le de por desaparecer y se lleve también a mi responsabilidad de paseo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Querubín<strong>

**«·»**

**· 1 ·**

**«·»**

_Su belleza solo se comparaba con la de un querubín, y su poder con la de Lucifer._

Situémonos en una de aquellas mansiones inmensas, de pasillos interminables con las paredes cargadas de cuadros y grandes ventanales con cortinas de terciopelo a cada lado. Aquellas que tienen escalaras tapizadas y barandas de broce, en las que hay encada sala una cargada araña de cristal y cada puerta tiene un picaporte trabajado a mano gritando nobleza en cada detalle. Exquisito y ostentoso hasta en los cubiertos de plata. Particularmente en esas casas se esconden los peores secretos, los más siniestros.

En esta en particular, se escondía un demonio. Un ser no humano, traído del abismo y antagonista de la _luz_. Uno de los hijos de diablo, que ahora estaba atrapado en nada mas banal que un libro de tapas negras corridas y hojas amarillentas. No había forma de escapar, había sido atado perfectamente por el exorcista hace doscientos años y simplemente se había abandonado al olvido del sueño, el estado más inerte en que puede caer un demonio, ya que no importa cuánto los ataquen, nunca morirán, eso es algo demasiado terrenal para los ángeles caídos.

Pero ignorantes de su maldito y dormido huésped, en aquella mansión vivían una típica familia de tres con la particularidad de su desmesurada fortuna familiar, desde hace generaciones los Vongola ocupaban un importante título nobiliario y sus buenas inversiones solo había hecho crecer su fortuna. Pero como Iemitsu había hecho negocios tan arriesgados como volverse uno de los principales contribuyentes de la fuerza militar real, el hombre era casi el dueño de la milicia que protegía a su majestad y al pueblo. Se podía decir que fuera de sus negoción tenía una vida perfecta: era inimaginablemente rico y tenía una hermosa esposa y un pequeño hijo, hasta que el peso de sus responsabilidades invadió su hogar.

Nana, la esposa de Iemitsu era cándida y amorosa, diferente a todas las arpías ricas de esa clase social, hija de un conde se había enamorado perdidamente del Vongola en su primer baile. Vivía para su esposo y luego para él y su delicado hijo, el niño que había nacido enfermizo por su inestable embarazo. La mujer se ocupaba de mantener viva la enorme casa, siempre con los jarrones llenos de flores frescas y los ambientas aireados; daba fiestas y participaba de las reuniones sociales de sus _amigas_, todo sin descuidar a su hijo y menos a su esposo que poco pasaba en casa.

Cuando el niño estaba a pocos meses de cumplir sus 6 años, Nana falleció, casi una muerte súbita se la llevo por un tumor cerebral. No hace falta decir que el pequeño mundo de su hijo se hizo más de mil pedazos y su muerte marco para siempre a Iemitsu, que ignorando a su hijo había llenado la casa de sirvientes para que lo atendieran y ahora pasaba más horas en la ciudad, las horas empezaron a hacerse días en la semana, luego ya no iba ni en los domingos, hasta que dos años después del fatídico _accidente_ Iemitsu no pisaba la casa más de cinco veces al años, y pocas mas veía a su hijo.

El niño de ocho años, Tsunayoshi Vongola, había remendado su corazón solo, apenas logrando volver cada pieza a su lugar después de que la muerte de su madre casi le destruyese a él también. Además, el abandono de su padre solo había empeorado su destozolado corazón que ni teniendo seis años en ese momento se pregunta ¿para qué seguía vivo?, si hubiera conocido el significado de la palabra suicidio lo habría intentado.

Poco después de la muerte de su madre empezó su enseñanza escolar, débil como era ni siquiera tenía permitido salir de su habitación por lo que los tutores iban a enseñarle, sin más que hacer que rearmar su corazón y tomar sus medicamentos a horario poco le costó aprender a leer, escribir, sumar y restar. En especial lo primero, que además de solo tener que saber interpretar palabras le daba un excelente escape a su devastada situación y su abandono afectivo, porque exceptuando a una criada que siempre le consentía y escuchaba, los demás se limitaban a servirle y tratarle de _amo_.

Así pasaron los años, dos exactamente hasta que el niño cumplidos los ocho seguía casi igual que antes, solo más maduro luego de toneladas de libros leídos y mas indiferente a su padre y al resto del mundo en general, simplemente se había acostumbrado a ignorarlos a todos y vivir como podía en aquel olvidado pedazo de paraíso. Su cuerpo copo había mejorado, pero al ser mayor tenía algo más de libertades siempre y cuando respetase lo que dijesen los doctores y no excediese sus permisos. Y no lo haría, nada peor que su cuerpo afiebrado sacándole factura cada vez que pasada un par de horas de más vagando en la mansión o recorriendo los jardines.

De esa forma el joven amo seguía su rutina de un desayuno algo tarde, tenía sus clases que iban de música hasta geografía y luego la tarde libre para hacer lo poco que se le permitía, básicamente caminar un poco o leer algún libro debajo de un árbol o recostarse en una de las silletas junto a la piscina escuchando música metido en sus ensoñaciones.

Luego cenaba y antes de volver a su habitación pasaba por la biblioteca a surtirse de material para sus desveladas noches de lectura, leía lo que le fuese interesante, a veces noveles de todo género: policiales, romances o fantásticos; libros sobre psicología o enciclopedias de arte, cualquier cosa que pudiese entretenerle.

Y allí estaba, de nuevo como todos los días pasando por las estanterías de la enorme biblioteca que solo había crecido desde que él aprendió a leer, junto a su más allegada criada que le cargaba los libros mientras el pasaba viendo uno que otro interesante. Solía tomar cuatro o cinco y luego en su cuarto vería cual leería, pero esta noche nada le apetecía, paso fila por fila hasta que llego al final si haber tomado más de tres libros, solo se iría con ellos, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir rebuscando.

—Volvamos Haru. — le dijo a la chica girándose a la salida.

—¿Solo estos Tsuna-san? No parecía muy convencido. — comento viéndolos y el chico solo hizo una mueca.

—Nada me llamo la atención, ni una novela se me oye interesante.

—No le han dicho que no juzgue un libro por su portada.

—Puede ser, pero tienes que admitir que soy buenos juzgándolos. — dijo y la chica se rio.

—Es cierto, jamás hubiese leído ese libro del sombrero perdido y terminaste ganando la apuesta. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el otro día encontré libros en el altillo ¿quiere ver?

—No, pero probemos ver que tal tú los juzgas ¿me traerías dos? — pido cuando ya estaban frente a las puertas de dormitorio de Tsuna, que ahora ocupaba la habitación mas grande, después de todo solo él vivía allí.

—Claro Tsuna-san, si le traigo uno que lo entretenga hasta el amanecer me compra un vestido. — aposto.

—Solo si me llevas a la ciudad si no. — aceptando ambos se dieron las manos y la chica se alejo rumbo al altillo.

Tsuna aprovecho para dejar los libros sobre el escritorio de caoba y deshacerse de su ropa y cambiarla por el pijama, esta vez usaría el blanco de seda y que no estaba entre sus favoritos en realidad, por ser un regalo de su padre, el hombre siempre mandaba cosas que creía de su justo y como no conocía este en lo absoluto mandaba todo tipo de cosas, algunas conservaba y otras regalaba.

Se tiro en la enorme cama y al instante sintió como su cuerpo se lo agradecía, estaba más cansado de lo que se imagino, pero había sido un día demasiado perfecto y nadar un poco le tentó demasiado.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar los libros que dejo sobre el escritorio Haru volvió cargando cuatro más.

—Ya tengo dos, debes dejar uno. — le dijo y la chica hizo un puchero.

—Vamos Tsuna-san, de seguro estos le gustaran más que los otros. — en niño rodo los ojos y termino aceptando.

Haru dejo los libros sobre la cama y luego se despidió con un su acostumbrado buenas noches y unas palmaditas sobre los alborotados cabellos de Tsuna, que una vez vio cerrada la puerta examino los libros: dos novelas románticas, otro que trataba sobre la olvidada craneología y uno sin nada en las tapas, decidió empezar por ese. Lo abrió y paso las paginas sin enumeración, la primera no tenía sentido con un párrafo ya empezado y hablaba de la vida de un hombre, sin entender ojeo un poco mas y la que se suponía era una historia no tenía sentido saltando de un tema a otro, al volver al principio juraría que decía algo diferente la primera vez.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiro hasta una de sus mesitas de noche en busca de papel y una pluma, copio la primera oración, conto cinco páginas más adelantes y copio otra, luego otras cinco páginas y repitió el proceso, al volver la oración no coincidía. Ofuscado miro perplejo libro y detrás de su nuca escucho un _"kufufufufu"_. Se giro de pronto con una mano sobre la piel del cuello que había sentido el aliento sobre él y no había nada. Se estaba empezando a asustar. Respiro hondo y se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor era dormir, pero el libro que dejo abandonado a un lado se abrió solo y las paginas corrieron hasta casi la mitad.

Sus ojos grandes y acaramelados se abrieron de sorpresa, ansiedad y pánico, leyó aquella pagina y su contenido seguía sin tener sentido, un párrafo describía una habitación matrimonial, otro una mujer conversaba con una amiga, otro un hombre llorando, y el ultimo un asesinato. Al dar vuelta la página la época cambiaba rotundamente yéndose a los años victorianos.

Soltó un suspiro y se hecho en la cama, tal vez era todo un deliro por algún medicamento o su cansancio… pero algo así nunca había sucedido, ni siquiera era parecido a sus alucinaciones cuando tenía fiebre. Decidió intentarlo una última vez. Tomo el libro y lo abrió en cualquier pagina.

Esta vez eran solo palabras sueltas, y al final lo único entendible era _"¿quieres hacer un trato con migo? Gira la hoja"_ hizo caso _"bien, si me liberas te daré salud y poder ¿quieres? Puedo escucharte y verte, dime lo que piensas Tsunayoshi"_ su pánico llego a un pico extremo, lo que sea que fuese ese libro sabia su nombre, trago grueso y dijo.

—¿Qué eres? — miro a su alrededor buscando cualquier minucia extraña y volvió su vista al libro cuando este volteo de pagina solo.

"_un espíritu encerrado aquí"_ decía y Tsuna de alguna forma logro recomponer su tranquilidad.

—Si te libero ¿Qué pasara? — él mismo giro de hoja.

"_el trato es este: escribiras 'yo te perdono Rukudo Mukuro en nombre del Padre' y yo a cambio te serviré por toda tu vida"_ Tsuna pestaño un par de veces.

—¿Padre? ¿No te estás refiriendo a dios o sí? — giro la página pero no hubo nada más que palabras sueltas, otra más y decía:

"¿_aceptas o no?"_ se quedo en silencio más de un minuto viendo la luna desde su ventanal.

—Tengo mucho sirvientes…— otra vez le pareció escuchar esa risa.

"_¿alguno de esos puede darte la libertad de salir de aquí sin un medico a tus espaldas o quitarte el dolor que te hace llorar cada noche?_" eso era bastante tentador, pero si necesitaba el perdón del Padre no podía ser de confiar precisamente.

—¿Y qué garantía tengo? — soltó con tono desconfiado y ahora estuvo seguro de que escuchaba esa risilla.

"_Eres más listo de lo que pareces, me agradas Tsunayoshi"_ decían las letras impresas y la página se volteo sola. "_Te daré una muestra de lo que puedo darte"_ Tsuna espero, se concentro tanto que le sorprendió y dio un saltito cuando las hojas se movieron de nuevo. "_Levántate"_ y lo hizo, se pare sobre la cama y algo dudoso salto, se sentía liviano, fuerte, siguió saltado con más fuerza y sentía que podía llegar hasta el techo, era fantástica la energía que parecía poseer su cuerpo y como sus movimientos eran seguros y firmes, sentía tener el equilibrio y agilidad de un felino no pudo evitar empezar a reír por lo bien que se sentía aquello.

Se detuvo luego de unos minutos y volvió a sentarse respirando agitadamente mas por las risas que por la actividad, eso era increíble.

—De acuerdo. — dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien nunca.

Fue hasta el final del libro, y en la contrata se dispuso a escribir con la pluma que había usado antes. _Yo te perdono Rukudo Mukuro._ Empezó con su letra algo irregular como la de todo niño, y antes de terminar se detuvo quedándose viendo lo que había escrito pensativamente, se había dado cuenta de algo, ese "espíritu" probablemente fuese un demonio y sería demasiado tonto si confiaba en uno… tal vez no sirviese de nada, pero algo era algo, _en nombre del Padre para que me sirvas por toda mi vida._ Agrego lo último con una sonrisa confiada.

El libro se agito, las paginas pasaron rápidamente y sin detenerse de principio a fin y luego en reversa, hasta levito unos centímetros y las luces de la habitación se fueron un par de segundos dejando todo en una inesperada y calma oscuridad, temblando alcanzo el interruptor de su velador y lo encendió. Encogiéndose todo lo que pudo miro a su alrededor buscando aquella criatura infernal pero no se dio cuenta de la silueta sentada en unos de sus sofás hasta que le hablo.

—Como dije, eras muy astuto, Tsunayoshi. — dijo calmado y al niño se le paro el corazón.

—¿Rokudo Mukuro? — supuso que era su nombre, el aludido se incorporo midiendo un metro ochenta y camino elegantemente hasta dejarse dar por la luz.

—Te hubiera matado en cuanto me liberes, realmente te subestime _amo._ — dijo lo ultimo con una perversa diversión que hizo encogerse más a Tsuna que le miraba con pavor y curiosidad.

Era un chico, probablemente pasaría como adolescente de no más de 17 años, su cabello se veía negro y con un corte particular, era alto y delgado moviéndose con la gracia de un noble adiestrado en el vals. Era cautivante y aterrador al mismo tiempo ¿en que estaba pensando cuando firmo? ¡Había liberado a un demonio por todos los santos! Y en ese momento era demasiado consciente de eso.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Tu pequeño cambio de palabras me obliga a mantener mi promesa. — se acerco unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar al filo de la cama frente al castaño. — Ahora dime amo ¿Qué quieres?

Titubeo unos segundo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que no le pasaría nada malo.

—Quiero ser sano.

—Eso es algo sencillo. — dijo sin demasiado interés después de sentarse a los pies de la cama. — ¿No quieres algo más interesante? — sugirió acercándose pero Tsuna evito encogerse de nuevo.

—No, solo eso.

—De acuerdo, si quieres algo, solo dímelo. — se incorporo. — Debería dormí, amo. — Tsuna asintió viéndole para luego fijarse en su cuerpo en busca de algún cambio. —Mañana se levantara como nuevo. Buenas noches. — se esfumo entre la oscuridad dejando al niño bastante atónito.

«·»

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Haru siguiendo la rutina entro a la habitación de Tsuna para levantarlo le sorprendió que este no se resistiera por los acostumbrados treinta minutos que le llevaba despabilar al niño, en cambio abrió sus ojos se le sento como con un resorte para luego quedarse pensativo ignorando lo que la chica le decía hasta que esta chillo.

—¿Q-que? — pregunto volviendo en sí y dejando sus cavilaciones sobre _el sueño_ que tuvo.

—Creo que algo se metió por su ventana mientras dormía Tsuna-san. — dijo la chica cargando un gato de pelaje negro azulado o ojos heterocronicos.

Tsuna se quedo con la boca abierta viendo al minino que cargaba Haru, no importaba como tratase de convencerse, sabía que había algo que unía al extraño gato de un ojos rojo y otro azul y su extraño sueño, lo que quería pensar fue un sueño, y si no lo era ¿Qué haría? Había hecho un pacto con un demonio…

—¿Quiere quedárselo Tsuna-san? — pregunto la criada sacando de nuevo al chico de sus pensamientos.

—Claro. — sonrió y se levanto de la cama sacándose la camisa para ir camino al baño.

—¿Y qué nombre le deberíamos poner? — dijo la chica consintiendo al minio detrás de las orejas.

—¿Kuro? — dijo sin prestarle demasiado atención, al verlos vio que ni la chico no el gato parecían contentos.

—Con todos los libros que lees pensé que sería algo más original. — Tsuna se quedo mirando al gato, este le vía directamente a los ojos, y lo supo, ese no era un gato, no podía escapar de lo que había pasado.

—Luzbel entonces. — de alguna forma el felino pareció sonreírle conforme y la chica asintió sonriendo.

—Es lindo ¿y que significa?

—No recuerdo. — mintió, no quería alterar a Haru diciéndole que era otro nombre de Lucifer.

—¿Y que tal el libro? — pregunto por ultimo antes que Tsuna entrara al cuarto probado del baño.

—Muy interesante, ganas. — cerró la puerta detrás de sí y soltó un suspiro.

—Preparare su ropa y luego baje a desayunar por favor, dejare al Lu-chan aquí.

Tsuna se metió en la bañera dejándose tapar por el agua. Se sentía bien, su cuerpo no parecía adolorido o cansado en lo absoluto, y a pesar de su nerviosismo se alegro de haber pactado con Mukuro, y además ahora tenía un lindo gato.

* * *

><p><strong>Buen , tenia esta idea desde hace un tiempo y normalmente le doy una prueba de uno o dos meses de persistencia a una idea antes de escribirla, pero está en particular me resistía un poco en empezarla; hasta hace unos mese no era muy asidua del 6927 aunque estoy contenta, de esa forma deje que la idea mutara todo lo que quería hasta llegar a esto. No soy una fanática de Kuroshitsuji, le he visto hace tiempo pero además de que Sebastian era un demonio y que Ciel tenía un pacto con él no recuerdo más, así que no será demasiado parecido a ese anime. Sobre la habitación temporal y geográfica… hagan de cuenta que es un lugar inventado donde hay una monarquía estilo Inglesa pero con nombres y honoríficos japoneses, temporalmente seria principios del siglo XX también.<strong>

**Pensaba esperar un poco más en subirlo, pero estoy ansiosa y necesito descargar ideas (mi musa está bastante cooperativa últimamente). Por cierto, soy el tipo de persona que escribe bajo stres, ósea, ahora estoy con exámenes y se supone que debería estar estudiando y no escribiendo, pero es una buena forma de distraerme, así que paciencia mis queridos carnívoros ^^ no me muerdan hasta la muerte si tardo.**

**Ya, me dejo de tanta N/A y me despido…**

—Ruku—


End file.
